


The Consequence of Time Travel

by BrynnBrynnStar



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynnBrynnStar/pseuds/BrynnBrynnStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc never realized how horrifying their adventures were until he witnessed what it had done to Marty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequence of Time Travel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrettB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrettB/gifts).



> It started with a dare. "I bet I could make you cry with only a fanfiction description."  
> "You could not!"  
> But I did.  
> And now I write it for real.  
> Hahaha, sorry for making you sob, Brett!

  It’s three in the morning. Marty wakes up in a cold sweat, heavily breathing, shaking, chest feeling like it was going to cave in. He wanted to scream. Quickly on reflex, he held his hands over his mouth, preventing his cracking voice to be heard, feeling tears roll down his cheeks. Again.  
   It happened once more. The same nightmare, once again; the imagery of the exact moment when he saw his best friend being shot to death, so vividly. Marty sat up from his bed, burying his head into his knees. How long was this going to haunt him when he knew that _he_ was more than okay?  In fact, better than he ever was. _He_ had his own life now, completely revolving around his family life.   
   More than what Marty could’ve _ever_ given him as a mere friend.  
   No, this wasn’t the only thing that bothered him to no end. He in fact, has always been aware since the event back in October of everything, self conscious of what he does, knowing that he could step on a bug and change the world.   
   Marty was off the edge.  
   He gave a deep sigh, letting this one panic attack pass over like every other before he got up and tried to keep his mind off the subject, listening to Zeppelin, having a blue pixie stick or two. Marty always did this, however it never worked. Never, not even once.   
   This has been the twelfth time now he woke up in the middle of the night, gasping for air, keeping his noise to a minimum with the seemingly thin walls in his house. He wished it could stop already.  
   Marty clicked on the lamp on his nightstand, walking over to the mirror, hands still refusing to stop twitching and all. He looked horrible.  
   Dark circles under his eyes, noticably thinner and pale. All he could see was his broken expression, agitated and can crack at any moment.   
   God, he wished this past week that somehow he could just get struck by a bus, shanked in an alley, shot in a robbery, anything; Hell, he wished he had the courage to just… Do it himself. He couldn’t. Could barely look at any weapon or gun the same way after that night in the twin pines mall. Or well, lone pine mall. Couldn’t imagine his mother’s face. His girlfriend’s. His father’s. Brother’s, sister’s, his band mates!  
   But Marty froze at the last on the list, the most important in the first place.   
    _Him._ His best friend. He shivered at the thought of _him_ finding out about him killing himself… He could actually see it, just after thinking of the blunt words. Feared that it would ruin him, or barely react, or try to prevent it from happening and get himself into more trouble than he did getting that damned plutonium.  
   Marty swears under his breath; _“God, it’s an aftershock.”_ As if he needed another.   
   Well, how did Marty hide this if it had been going on for a bit now? Well, he tries. No eye contact with his family, usually on a school day he’d just attempt to eat what he could without upchucking and his parents talking to him about how little he ate and _get the hell out of there._  
   He could barely talk to Jennifer. Worrying that he’ll screw something up, changing his future from what he saw after he avoided messing up his hand. Beautiful family, Jennifer aging like the finest wine… He managed a laugh. _Like fine wine?_ Where the hell did he get _that?_ Happy. Content.  
   But no. In fact, yesterday, Jennifer pretty much broke up with him, said he ‘changed’, and that he was acting ‘like he was insane’.  
   She got that right. Spot fucking on. It wouldn’t be long until everyone else noticed. His bandmates already noticed last week when he turned down a good man record deal, his one dream. It wouldn’t be long until he noticed. Maybe start blaming himself for Marty’s worries. He didn’t think he could handle Doc’s unavoidable realization when it would eventually come.  
   Marty’s thoughts were interrupted by the two beeps from his alarm clock. Four in the morning now. He should probably go back asleep, or at least, stare at the ceiling until six.  
   Maybe he could visit him, he thought as he slid under the covers. It couldn’t hurt, would it? Maybe that’s all he needed. He barely saw him in the past month, being so busy.  
   Marty was too exhausted to get anxious once more and think about what could go wrong, falling asleep in less than a half hour of staring upwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, sorry! There's definitely going to be more. Two chapters. I'll add more if I need to.


End file.
